


Magic

by Kittenmommy



Series: Loki and Pepper Potts: Conversations, Drinks, and Other Really Bad Ideas [16]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angrboða's A+ parenting, Established Relationship, F/M, Loki saves the day with magic, Mild Language, Tony Stark swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenmommy/pseuds/Kittenmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Father.  This little toy is so wonderful!  There is an internet where one can learn anything they wish to know about Midgard!  I want to try a banana daiquiri and eat at the Red Lobster, where the Shrimp is Endless!”</p><p>Tony puts his face in his hands.</p><hr/><p>Directly follows the events of my fic <i>Red</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> _The Avengers_ belongs to Marvel, and I'm not making any money from this.
> 
> Many, _many_ thanks to Doctor Nightfall and our discussions about magic vs. technology! :D

The impromptu pizza party has broken up, and everyone has gone their separate ways for the night.

Pepper and Loki have accompanied Tony upstairs to his penthouse. 

Naturally, Tony’s first stop is his bar, where he picks up a crystal decanter full of scotch and three glasses.

“So, Loki,” he says, putting the scotch and the glasses on the coffee table. He takes a seat across from the sofa where Loki and Pepper are sitting and begins pouring out drinks. “When are you going to Jötunheim?”

“Why ever would I go there?” he asks, taking the offered glass of scotch

“Uhhh… to find Angrboða?”

“I would prefer to avoid going to Jötunheim if possible.”

“Really?” Tony sips his scotch. “But I hear it’s _lovely_ there this time of year!”

“You have been appallingly misinformed.”

“So how’re you gonna find her, then?”

“Well,” he says slowly. “I suppose I shall begin with the traditional method.”

“And that is?” Tony asks.

Loki hums and settles down against the back of the sofa. Next to him, Pepper curls her legs underneath her and sips her drink.

“What you would call ‘scrying’.”

“So… what, you’re gonna look into a crystal ball or something?”

“Scoff if you will, Stark. Just because you do not understand it does not mean that it will not work.”

“Tony is _very_ skeptical when it comes to things like magic,” Pepper tells him with a smile. 

“Even though he has seen it work countless times?” 

Pepper shrugs. “Tony’s god is science.”

“Ah.” Loki sips his scotch. “And what if I were to tell you that my science is Stark’s magic?” He leans forward in his seat. 

“Consider, Stark. I have incantations, and you have mathematical equations. You call it an Einstein-Rosen bridge and think it some sort of natural occurrence, and I call it the Bifröst and know that it was made by my people millennia ago.” He shrugs. “Truly, there is very little difference.”

“Yeah, I’ve read Clarke,” Tony says, eyes narrowing as he sips his drink. “So c’mon, Loki. I’ve shown you mine, now you show me yours.”

Loki’s eyebrows go up at this. 

Tony finishes his scotch and pours himself another. “Seriously, Loki. Show me some of your magical tech.”

Loki puts his drink on the coffee table. “All right.”

Pepper sits up. “What are you going to do?”

Loki holds out his hands, and a golden bowl just _appears_ in them.

“I am going to scry for Angrboða.”

* * *

Pepper has gone into the kitchen to get a pitcher of pure spring water from the water cooler. Apparently, Loki’s magical technology is incompatible with tap water.

Tony has taken the golden bowl from Loki and is studying it carefully, turning it around in his hands and peering at it from every angle. 

If nothing else, it’s a beautiful piece of metalwork.

On the outer rim are two large rubies and two large emeralds, spaced apart from one another at equal distances. _Noon, three, six, and nine,_ Tony thinks. _Like on a clock face._

The interior is completely smooth despite the fact that the entire exterior is embossed with elaborate runes. 

_This belongs_ in a museum _, Indy!_ Tony suddenly thinks irreverently.

Loki is sipping his scotch and watching Tony’s inspection with a look of great amusement.

“Is it solid gold?” Tony asks.

“No,” Loki shakes his head. “Solid gold would be too heavy and much too soft; it would never hold the chasing.”

“Right,” Tony mutters. 

He runs his fingers lightly over the runes on the bowl’s exterior. “So I’m guessing these aren’t just ornamental?”

Loki smiles. “No, they are not.”

Pepper comes in with the pitcher of water.

“Now what?” she asks, setting it on the table.

Loki puts down his drink and reaches for the bowl. Reluctantly, Tony hands it over and Loki sets it on the table.

“Who made that bowl?” Pepper suddenly asks.

“I did. A sorcerer always makes his own tools.” He glances at Tony. “When creating any sort of magical object, one’s own magic is always the key ingredient.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Yeah, OK.”

“Do you allow anyone else to build your ridiculous armor, Stark?”

“No.”

“You build all of it yourself, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

Loki makes a gesture that seems to say, _So, you see._

“It’s not the same thing,” Tony says.

“Oh, but it _is_ , Stark.”

“No, I don’t use magic.”

Loki smiles slightly. “Are you certain?”

“Pretty damn certain, yeah.” Tony makes an impatient gesture. “C’mon, Loki. Let’s get on with the show. I wanna see you pull a rabbit out of your hat!”

“Oh?” Loki smirks, and suddenly he’s holding his golden horned helmet.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Tony says, laughing.

“Come on, Loki,” Pepper says tolerantly. “Enough mischief.”

“Are you aware of who I am, Pepper Potts?” he asks, sounding amused. 

And then the helmet is just gone and Loki picks up the pitcher and pours some water into the bowl.

“If it’s not magic, it must be some kind of tech that’s water-activated,” Tony murmurs.

“Hush now, Stark,” Loki admonishes absently. “I must concentrate.” 

He picks up the bowl. 

Tony leans forward in his seat to watch.

Loki turns the bowl around in his hands slowly. He’s murmuring under his breath in another language, and as his fingers pass over each of the four gemstones they somehow light up from within.

He puts the bowl down on the table and the water inside ripples. 

Slowly, pictures begin to form on the water’s surface.

 _Well, that sure looks like magic to_ _me,_ Tony thinks reluctantly.

And then it suddenly _hits_ him: He uses a keyboard, Loki uses gemstones. He speaks to JARVIS, Loki murmurs incantations over a “magical” bowl. 

“Holy shit,” he whispers, and Pepper shoots him a warning look.

Loki bends over the bowl, his long black hair curtaining his face. Tony tries to lean forward more, wanting to see whatever Loki is seeing.

Loki makes a dissatisfied noise and reaches out to run one long finger over one of the runes.

Tony catches a glimpse of the images in the bowl, flowing by so fast that he can barely even follow them let alone make any sort of sense of them. He watches Loki’s finger play over the runes. 

_It’s like he’s holding his finger down on the TV remote, and the channels are just_ flying by _,_ Tony suddenly thinks. _No wonder the old Norse people called this ‘magic’; they didn’t have any other frame of reference for what they were seeing!_

Finally, Loki touches another rune, and the bowl goes dark and still. He picks up his glass and settles back against the sofa.

“Any luck?” Pepper asks.

Loki shakes his head. “No. It is more difficult to find someone if one has no link to that person.”

“But you have children together,” she says. “Isn’t that a link?”

“Yes, and I could find Sigyn easily if I wished. Angrboða is another matter.”

“Why?” Tony presses, because that’s what he _does_.

Loki sighs. “Because aside from revulsion, I have no real feelings for Angrboða.”

“Oh.” Tony thinks for a minute. “Hel’s _her_ daughter, too. Could _she_ find the bitch with that bowl?”

Loki sighs again. “Yes. But I would prefer not to involve Hel in matters regarding her mother. They have a… troubled relationship.”

“Some things are the same all over,” Pepper observes, sipping her drink.

Tony snorts. “Yeah. Your mom’s a real piece of work… a masterpiece, actually.”

“Don’t I know it!” she agrees.

Loki frowns. “I have not met her mother.”

“You’re a _very_ lucky man,” Tony tells him with feeling.

“She never really approved of Tony.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “I cannot _imagine_ why not.”

“Oh fuck you, Loki. I bet she’d _really_ love _you_!”

“Likely not.”

“Can we get back on track here?” Pepper asks. “Loki, if finding Angrboða will help Tony and Bruce cure Hel, wouldn’t it be worth it?”

Loki sips his drink and thinks about this.

“Yes,” he finally says. “It would. Shall we… ah, ‘call’ her, Stark?”

“What?” Tony asks, frowning.

“Oh. I must have forgotten to tell you: I gave your phone to Hel this morning. It works on Asgard, and I am interested to see if it will work on Niflheim as well.”

Tony’s eyebrows go up. “Only one way to find out. JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir. Placing the FaceTime call now.”

As they wait, Tony reaches for the decanter and refills everyone’s glasses.

“Connection completed. Putting it on screen now, sir,” JARVIS says.

A holographic screen appears, spreading itself out in midair. A moment later, they see Hel.

“It works,” Tony says, grinning. “How about that!”

“Tony!” Hel exclaims happily. She grins, her whole face lighting up. “I am so happy to see you!”

“Yeah, and your dad’s here too,” Tony says dryly.

“Oh, Father. This little toy is so wonderful! There is an internet where one can learn anything they wish to know about Midgard! I want to try a banana daiquiri and eat at the Red Lobster, where the Shrimp is Endless!”

Tony puts his face in his hands.

“Hel, the phone is not yours to keep,” Loki reminds her gently. “Stark intends it for your uncle.”

She lowers her eyes. “I know, Father.”

Tony looks up. “No no,” he says, waving his hand dismissively. “She can have it, Loki. You can make more, right?”

“Certainly,” he agrees.

“I’ll give you two more, one for Thor and one for you.” He smiles. “That way, you and Hel can keep in touch.”

Loki blinks. “That is generous of you, Stark. It seems that I find myself indebted to you yet again.”

Pepper leans forward in her seat. “Do you two realize that we’re communicating with the land of the dead?”

Tony’s mouth falls open. “Holy shit.”

“Most of the dead are not as you imagine, Tony and Pepper,” Hel tells them quietly. “They are shades, wandering aimlessly through Niflheim. Only a very few are able to retain any semblance of their living selves.”

Pepper looks horrified. “That’s awful!” 

“So, my parents are…” Tony doesn’t continue that thought.

Hel frowns. “Your parents are not here, Tony.”

“They have gone to Valhalla?” Loki asks, astounded.

Hel shakes her head. “No… they…” She sighs and makes an expansive gesture with her free hand, the one not holding the phone. “There are other worlds than these.”

Tony and Pepper exchange a look.

“Where?” Tony finally asks.

“I am sorry, Tony. You are mortal, and it is not for you to know…” She gives him a grim little smile. “Not _yet_.”

“O _kaaaay…_ Tony says slowly. 

For the first time, it occurs to Tony that Hel is a little bit creepy… and then he realizes that he’d probably be a little bit creepy too if he’d been sent to live among the dead when he was still a kid.

Meanwhile, Hel has spotted Loki’s golden bowl sitting on the table.

“You’ve been scrying!” she exclaims delightedly. “What fun! Tell me, what did you see?”

“Nothing helpful, unfortunately,” Loki replies.

“Why don’t you come help us out, Hel?” Tony invites.

“Really, Tony?” Her eyes light up with joy. “That would be _lovely_!”

And then she disappears from the screen and reappears right there in front of them, still holding the iPhone in one black-gloved hand.

Tony can see the results of the shopping excursion she had taken with Pepper earlier today: Instead of an elaborately embroidered gown, she’s wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a black long-sleeved turtleneck, and a black Iron Man t-shirt.

He tries not to stare at her legs… her _incredibly_ long legs.

 _Loki’s daughter!_ he reminds himself. _She’s Loki’s daughter and I like having all of my insides actually_ inside _my body!_

He gulps down his scotch and pours himself another.

Hel has ended the video chat and gone to sit with her father, who puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close.

“And what mischief have you concocted for us tonight, Father?” Hel asks with a grin.

“No mischief this time,” he tells her. “I was trying to find Angrboða, for I would have words with her.”

Hel frowns. “Why, Father?”

Before Loki can answer, JARVIS interrupts.

“Sir, Captain Rogers has sent out a call for the Avengers to assemble.”

“Dammit, what _now_?”

“Hospital fire,” Steve’s voice says. 

“Since when are we firemen?” Tony asks with a sigh.

“The fire’s magical; it can’t be put out. We’re strictly search-and-rescue on this one, Tony.”

“A magical fire that cannot be put out?” Loki repeats, eyebrows going up. He comes to his feet. “We shall see about _that_.”

Tony’s surprise is only momentary. 

“OK then. Time to suit up.”

* * *

Either Fury truly _is_ completely unsurprised to see Tony and Loki arrive together via teleport, or the man has the world’s best poker face and is wasting his time with SHIELD when he could be cleaning up on the professional gambling circuit.

“So, what’s the plan?” Tony asks.

“Everyone else is search-and-rescue. Laufeyson’s on the fire, and you’re on Doom.”

“Doom?” Tony sighs resignedly. “ _Again_? Why can’t that fucking guy just give me a _break_ already?”

“Tell me about this Doom,” Loki says, accepting the earpiece Fury hands him.

“Tell _you_ about him?” Fury asks with a frown. “I was hoping you could tell _us_ about him. According to him, you two are old pals.”

“We are nothing of the sort. I have never even laid eyes upon him, only heard mention of his name.”

“Motherfucker said he once defeated you for the title ‘Sorcerer Supreme’.”

“He is delusional,” Loki says. 

“Well, _there’s_ a surprise,” Tony mutters.

“I know of no such tournament or title. _And_ ,” he adds, “ _I_ would not have lost.”

Fury smirks. “Think you can take him out, Laufeyson?”

Loki smiles grimly. “I am optimistic. But first, I think something should be done about the fire.”

“Tell me what you need from us,” Fury says.

“Keep out of my way,” Loki replies, and is gone.

* * *

Tony finds Loki – now in full emerald and gold armor – on the hospital’s roof.

“Any sign of Doom?” Steve asks over the comm.

“Nope,” Tony replies, and watches as Loki stares down at the roof under his feet. He’s speaking, but it’s not in English and Tony has no idea what he’s saying. “Any luck?” he asks over the comm.

“None so far.”

“You still optimistic, Laufeyson?” Fury’s voice asks.

“Always.” Loki clasps his hands behind his back and begins to pace slowly around the hospital’s roof, head down, clearly deep in thought. 

“Brother!” Thor’s voice booms, and the god comes in for a landing.

“Not now, Thor,” Loki murmurs absently. “I am trying to think.”

“Oh shit. Think _fast_ , Loki,” Tony says as something new appears on the HUD. “We have company!”

“Doom!” Thor yells triumphantly, and takes off after the new arrival.

“Might be a Doombot,” Tony reminds him helpfully over the comm.

Loki finally stops his pacing and holds out his hands, palms down. Something that looks like icy blue fire shoots out of his palms and through the roof, down into the hospital.

“Has that done it?” Loki asks over the comm. “Has the fire gone out?”

“I… think so,” Natasha’s voice says. “Hawkeye?”

“Yeah, looks good!” Clint tells them.

“Yeah, it’s out,” Fury confirms. “Nice work, Laufeyson. Everyone else, haul ass inside and help find survivors!”

“You were correct, Man of Metal,” Thor says, coming in for a landing. “It was a Doombot, and no more.”

Tony thinks for a moment, and then: “JARVIS, crank up my volume.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Of course it was just a Doombot!” Tony agrees, his voice hugely amplified by the armor. “We have a _real_ sorcerer here,” he continues, gesturing at Loki. “Doom wouldn’t _dare_ mess with _him_!”

“ _Really_ , Stark?” Loki asks, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, it’s worth a shot, right? Guy’s got an ego the size of the moon.”

“Completely unlike _you_ , of course.”

“You know, it’s tough to be humble when you’re as awesome as I am!”

Loki rolls his eyes again.

“Odinson,” Fury says over the comm. “You there?”

“Yes, Fury. I am here.”

“Get that Doombot you were after?”

“Yes. It is destroyed.”

“Good man,” Fury tells him.

“We sure could use your help down here, Thor,” Steve’s voice says.

“All right,” Thor agrees, and takes off.

“Sir,” JARVIS says. “Incoming, on your left.”

“Doombot?”

“Insufficient data.”

“Hey, Loke – heads up!” Tony says, pointing.

“ _What_ did you call me, Stark?”

“ _Incoming!_ ” Tony yells, and Loki turns just as Doom – or a Doombot? – lands right next to him. 

Maybe-Doom raises his hand and shoots Loki with some kind of purple energy at point blank range, sending him flying across the roof.

“Some sorcerer! He is no match for DOOM!” Doom – for apparently it _is_ him – scoffs. “Can you do no better, Stark?”

“It’s always a treat to see you too, Doomie!” Tony says cheerfully, and raises his gauntlet.

But Loki is suddenly right next to him and he’s got something in his hands, something that seems to be lit from within with more of that icy blue fire and now he’s opening it and –

Frost and ice shoot out, encasing Doom in a thick coating of ice. Tony watches, fascinated, as the ice around Doom grows thicker and thicker. 

_Doom won’t be getting out of_ that _anytime soon,_ Tony thinks.

Loki closes the device and makes a gesture with both hands, and now whatever that thing was, it’s gone.

As he turns to Tony, Tony can see that his skin is fading from blue to pale.

“And so ends the reign of the Sorcerer Supreme,” Loki says dryly.

“What _was_ that thing?” Tony asks.

“The Casket of Ancient Winters.” Loki smiles bitterly. “Yet _another_ stolen Jötun relic.”

“You know, we could really use you around here during hockey season,” Tony says, and then, into the comm: “Hey, gang. Who ordered the incredibly lifelike Doom-shaped ice sculpture? ‘Cause it’s ready now, and you might want to come pick it up.”

* * *

SHIELD agents eventually arrived to take Doom (or as Tony had begun calling him, “the Doom-cicle”) away.

“Keep him in a refrigerated room,” Loki had advised them.

The next several hours are hot, dirty, and heartbreaking.

Loki and Tony have both shed their armor, and now they and the rest of the Avengers are working with the fire department and paramedics to locate and rescue survivors. 

As soon as it was safe, Bruce had arrived on the scene and is now helping the other doctors assess and treat the survivors as best they can before sending them away to other hospitals.

After a while, Loki has to stop going back into the building because the residual heat from the fire is just too much for him. He goes over to where Bruce is treating the survivors and offers what help he can, healing minor wounds with magic and lending an extra hand wherever needed.

“This would be a lot easier if I could use my armor,” Tony says over the comm.

“You know the entire structure’s been weakened by the fire,” Fury reminds him. “If you had your armor, you might go through the motherfucking floor.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony sighs.

It is nearly eleven o’clock in the morning before the fire chief calls off the operation.

“There’s nothing more we can do here, folks,” she says through her bullhorn. “Let’s pack it up and go home.”

* * *

A very weary Loki teleports an equally weary Bruce and Tony into the living room of Tony’s penthouse.

They find Pepper asleep on one sofa and Hel… on the other one.

“Holy shit,” Tony says softly, peering down at her. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think she’d been dead for a few weeks.”

“This… this is advanced decomp,” Bruce remarks.

“Why doesn't she... you know... _smell_?” Tony asks.

Bruce shrugs. “I really have no idea,” he admits. “But it's _definitely_ decomp, and it’s _much_ more advanced than what we saw the other day at the hospital.”

“Yes,” Loki says softly. “She would not want anyone to see her this way. I am surprised that she allowed herself to fall asleep, knowing this would happen.”

“I don’t think she exactly _allowed_ herself to fall asleep,” Tony says, picking up the empty scotch decanter from the coffee table. “Looks like she and Pepper were celebrating our victory.”

“I really should wake her and send her back to Niflheim,” Loki tells them. “If you could give us a moment, please? As I said, she would not want to be seen this way.”

“Yeah sure, Loki,” Tony agrees. Still holding the empty decanter, he goes over to the bar with Bruce.

“God, what a night,” Bruce says, sitting on one of the barstools. Tony goes behind the bar and finds a bottle of scotch to refill the decanter.

“Want a drink?” Tony asks as he pours one for himself.

“Yes, but I really shouldn’t.”

“Come on, Big Guy. You’ve earned it.”

“The Other Guy might not approve… and you know how he gets.”

“OK, your choice.”

After a bit, Loki comes over to join them, taking the stool next to Bruce. Without asking, Tony pours him a scotch.

“You guys, Doom burned my fucking hospital down,” Tony announces unnecessarily.

Loki looks surprised. “Do you think it was personal?”

Tony sips his scotch. “Dunno.”

“This puts us way back on what we’re doing with Hel,” Bruce says. “Not only did we lose our facility and our equipment, we lost all of our records, too.”

“No you didn’t,” Tony says smugly.

Bruce looks surprised. “What?”

“Yeah, I had JARVIS hack ‘em for me. He’s got copies of everything.”

“For once, your complete lack of scruples pays off, huh?” Bruce says, shaking his head.

“I’m going to need a list from you… all the equipment you’ll need to continue,” Tony says, sipping his scotch. “Also, whatever doctors you think might be helpful… give ‘em something to do while the hospital’s being rebuilt.”

“I cannot thank you enough, Stark, for all you have done… and are doing for my daughter,” Loki says quietly.

Tony shrugs. “She’s a nice girl who got a really shitty deal. It’s easy to like her. I just hope we can actually _do_ something for her.”

“Loki,” Bruce says suddenly. “Can I ask you something?”

“Ask,” Loki agrees cautiously.

Bruce takes a breath, appearing to choose his words carefully.

“Hel told us that she has more Jötun blood than you. So why haven’t we… ah… ever seen her turn blue?”

Loki sighs and takes another sip of scotch.

“She cannot,” he finally admits. “When Angrboða brought the triplets to me on Asgard – ”

“Wait, _triplets_?” Tony interrupts.

“I thought you’d been doing your reading, Stark. Fenrir, Jörmungandr, and Hel are triplets.” He sips his scotch and frowns. “Surely you did not think me foolish enough to bed Angrboða more than once… did you?”

“Uh… hadn’t really thought about it.” Tony admits. He downs his drink and pours himself another. “So…” he makes a motion for Loki to continue.

“Angrboða brought the triplets to me, thinking I would then take her to wife. I had not even known she was with child, so this was… quite the surprise.”

“Did you know she was a Jötun then?” Bruce asks.

Loki shakes his head. “As I said, her visit was _quite_ the surprise.”

“I’ll bet,” Tony murmurs.

“She chose to present herself and the children to me before Odin’s entire assembled court… you can imagine how that went.”

“Jesus, not only a stalker, but also a drama queen!” Tony snarks.

“Truly, you have _no_ idea. Needless to say, I… ah, refused her offer. _Quite_ vocally, I might add. She then announced to all and sundry that she had no intention of raising my monstrous bastard children, and departed in high dudgeon.”

“Holy shit,” Tony says. He notices that Loki’s glass is empty and pours him another. “Then what?”

“What else was I to do? I took the children to raise myself. They were mine, after all.”

“Are the other kids really…” Bruce doesn’t finish the thought.

Loki’s eyebrows go up. “A wolf and a snake? Yes. And no, they are not sentient. And before you ask, nor is Sleipnir.”

“So how do you know the bitch didn’t just go catch a wolf and a snake out in the woods somewhere and try to pass them off as your kids?” Tony asks.

“They _are_ my children, Stark. Make no mistake. I _felt_ it.”

“OK,” Tony agrees.

“Back to the original question,” Bruce prompts.

“The original… oh yes.” 

He sips his scotch. 

“Hel was but an infant – a very cold, blue infant – and I knew something had to be done if she was going to live on Asgard. And so I laid an enchantment upon her so that she would look and be as entirely Æsir as possible, and I locked her out of her Jötun form completely. She cannot access it, willingly or otherwise.” 

He smiles bitterly and takes another drink. 

“It is only later I learned that ironically, it was the very same enchantment Odin had laid upon _me_ as an infant… however, my skill in some areas is greater than his. His enchantment did not hold, but mine has… and will.”

Bruce chews his lower lip as he thinks. “Could the enchantment have caused her condition?” he finally asks.

Loki frowns. “No… no, I don’t see how it could have. The… her condition did not start until later in life.”

“When she was banished,” Tony says.

“Yes.”

“Along with her brothers.”

“Yes, Stark. I stand corrected; it appears that you _have_ been doing your reading after all.”

Tony is Tony and he wants to ask, wants to push, wants to _know_ … but they’ve all had one _hell_ of a night and this is obviously a very painful topic for Loki and so in the end he decides just to let it go.

From across the room, there is a groan. 

They look over to see Pepper gingerly heaving herself upright.

“Oh my God,” she says, pressing her hand to her forehead. “I feel _terrible_.”

“Yeah, really not surprising,” Tony observes. “How much scotch did you two have last night?”

“All of it,” she admits, groaning.

“Come on,” Tony coaxes. “Come over here and I’ll pour you Doctor Stark’s Miracle Cure, also known as The Hair of The Dog.”

“Ugh, no. I don’t even want to _think_ about scotch ever again!”

“Well, come over and I’ll pour you some water instead. How about that?”

“Marvelous,” she agrees, stumbling over to the bar. She pretty much falls onto the barstool next to Bruce.

Tony puts a tall glass of ice water down on the bar in front of her, and then rummages briefly under the counter to come up with two aspirin.

“You’re an _angel_ ,” she says. She puts the aspirin in her mouth and follows them with about half the glass of ice water. “Great job catching Doom last night, Loki,” she finally says.

Tony looks surprised. “How did you know about that?”

Pepper smiles. “Hel and I watched the whole thing in Loki’s bowl.”

Tony blinks. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously. Oh, and Loki? I told her why you want to talk to your ex.”

“And how did she take that?” Loki asks.

“Fine. She used the bowl and found her, actually.”

“Oh? Where?”

“Please don’t say ‘Jötunheim’,” Tony says.

“Jötunheim,” Pepper says.

“Goddammit,” Tony swears. “I was looking forward to being on the Kidnapping Squad, too!”

“I am afraid you are out of luck, Stark,” Loki says, finishing his scotch and rising. “Regardless, this is really something that I should do on my own.”

“Later,” Pepper says, also standing. “Right now, I think you need some sleep.” Her nose wrinkles. “And a shower. All three of you smell like a barbeque.”

“Perhaps because we have _been_ in one,” Loki tells her acidly.

“Oh my God,” Pepper groans. “I'm sorry. I didn't even _think_.”

“You are still drunk,” Loki observes.

“Yeah, probably,” she agrees

Meanwhile, Bruce raises his arm to his face and sniffs himself.

“All right,” Loki finally says. “Shall we go?”

Pepper smiles up at him. “Yeah, we probably should.”

“You’re going back to your place?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, that was the plan,” Pepper replies.

“OK, I’m going to send someone there with two more iPhones for Loki.”

Pepper nods. “OK.”

“Don’t leave for Jötunheim until you get them, OK, Loki? That way we can keep in touch.”

“All right, Stark,” he agrees. “Thank you once again for everything. I shall be forever indebted to you.”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Tony says dismissively.

“Truly, it is _not_ ,” Loki says softly.

And then he takes Pepper’s hand in his and they’re both just gone.

FINIS.

**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
> “Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.” – Arthur C. Clarke.
> 
> The movie _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_.
> 
> Stephen King's _The Dark Tower_ series: "There are other worlds than these."
> 
> I began this fic last week. Ironically, today Kittendaddy got an e mail from [Red Lobster](http://www.redlobster.com) saying that Endless Shrimp begins again this week! Scary!


End file.
